Reia's New Lullaby
When the victor rule has changed, the group ran back to the river front and found a blood trail. Meanwhile, Kiva keeps shivering and Reia has no choice but to carry her. Reia: Easy, I got you. Kiva: T--Thanks. - Reia put her hand on Kiva's forehead. Reia: Hey, are you feeling well? Kiva: I don't know... Sasha: How is she? Reia: Kiva, take it slow, okay? You have a fever. Kiva: Okay. - Katniss found a trail and continued on until the trail stopped. They looked around and, out of nowhere, Peeta surprised them. It is revealed that he is using his bakery skills to stay out of sight. Ratchet: That was really cool, man. Peeta: Yeah.. Can't say the same for those shots I took.. Reia: You're hurt too? ...We're not safe here. Kiva: Y--Yeah. They could be...here any minute. Clank: Agreed. I believe there's a cave not too far from here. Ratchet: Let's go. - The gang grabbed Kiva and Peeta into a cave and let them rest. Sasha grabbed a water bottle from Kiva's pack and handed it to Reia. Reia: Here, this will cool the fever down, Kiva. Kiva: T--Thanks, Reia. Reia: Sasha, find something big on her pack. Sasha: This sleeping bag should do it. Here, Kiva. - Kiva is placed on the sleeping bag, with a water bottle beside her. Reia: Get some rest, okay? I'll stand watch. - Reia is about to head out of the cave, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: R--Reia, wait.. - Reia stopped, slightly turn her head to the left and hears Kiva's words. Kiva: Can you...sing a song for me? Reia: The one I know? Kiva: No, the...one you remembered when...you are little. - Reia walked back to Kiva, sitted down next to her student and placed her hand on Kiva's head. Reia: Are you sure about this? I might missed a word or two. Kiva: It's okay.. I don't mind if-- Reia: Shh... - Reia began to sing her mother's lulaby and Terra placed a pillow for Kiva to sleep on. Reia: What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises.. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, grey ships passed into the west... - Back in the Capitol, Sonja and the Lombax Five sees Reia singing for the first time. Sonja: Wow... Sienna: She can sing as you do! Sonja: Yeah. - Back in the Hunger Games, Kiva falls asleep after Reia's song ended. Ratchet: *quietly* Amazing... Terra: *quietly* I didn't know you are this gentle... Reia: *quietly* It runs in the family. Terra, look after her, will you? - Terra nodded and looks after Kiva, when Reia walked out of the cave for some recon. Night goes by and Kiva is still sleeping. Reia: How is she? Sasha: Getting better. A few more drinks of water should clear her fever off. Reia: Good. Terra: What's going on outside? Reia: The remaining participants got scattered. At this point, it's every man for himself. Sasha: Which makes us..? Reia: A target. Because of the rule change, they'll be after us if we're not careful. Ratchet: Great.. Clank: The best option right now is to rest till morning. Reia: Yeah.. - Terra moved aside and it's Reia's turn to look after Kiva. Reia: Throughout this whole journey... It had changed the both of us. - Ratchet and the group decided to listen to Reia's words, as they smiled for her hidden nature. Even Kiva quietly agreed with a tear of joy on her face. The next morning, however, has continued its own carnage. Category:Scenes